I Hated Him
by Candydah
Summary: And in that moment I decided that I hated him. And I rarely hated anyone. Even before this moment, I had only disliked him; throughout my life I've only really felt annoyance and mild curiosity towards him. But now… now I hated him with everything I had.


OK, so this is something I typed up in like, five minutes. Its a quick one shot from the perspective of "Sebastian" about his thoughts on Clary and Jace. For some reason, I always was reluctant to believe that he was a bad guy. Well, clearly he was evil. But I never believed that Sebastian was completely inhuman. I always saw him as more of a pitiful character who craved the love of his family. And I think his hatred for Jace always stemmed from the fact that all his life he had had to share his fathers affection with him, and after that his sister. I could see Sebastian being curious and even pleased that he had a sister, and then furious when she chooses to go with Jace instead (despite the fact that he was planning to kidnap her). I cant bring myself to hate Sebastian as Clary or Jace does. He was never what he was because of his own doing. If it hadn't have been for Valentine, who was the true root of all the evil in Jace, Clary and Sebastian's lives, he probably would have been a lot like Jace. In many ways, Sebastian is a very tragic character.

So this is sort of a tribute to him. Even though its short, please enjoy.

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, as well as any settings (Alicante, Idris, ect.). **

* * *

"I want to go with my brother."

Even after all that my father had taught me, I had trouble keeping my face blank at that. I knew that for a brief second, something in my eyes slipped before I quickly regained control. It wasn't fair. That boy... He had to take everything from me, didn't he? All my life I have had to share my own father with him, him who isn't even blood related to us. And now my own sister?

When my father had told me I had a sister, I was surprised, which is something that doesn't happen often. The closest thing I had had to a sibling my entire life was him, after all, and I had never even met him. He didn't even know I existed. But my father had taken a picture from my mother's apartment and given it to me. In it were my mother and _her_. I knew my father had gotten a hold of my mother but by my father's stiff expression I could tell that this small girl had escaped him. I felt a twinge of annoyance at that. My mother I could care less for. I hated her for hating me. She was on the list of the few people I truly despised. So I never went to see her all that time that my father had her, because I knew I would end up killing her in her sleep. And if I killed her my father would most certainly be furious with me. But this girl… I was curious about her. She was two years younger than me. She had the same blood as me, came from the same parents as me. She had potential. A shame, I thought, that she had been raised as a mundane. But that could be fixed. I wanted to see my sister. She belonged to me. She even looked a little like me.

But then, of all people she had to come into contact with, it was _him_; my "brother" of sorts. And when I finally met her, it was too late. She already belonged to him. She didn't know I was her brother. She thought that he was. But she loved him in a way that a sister should not love a brother. It was a waste. So I was furious. She was related to me, not him. She had the same parents as me, not him. Yet she backed away from me to go to him, those green eyes that should have been mine looking at me with what could only be fear and confusion. She called him her brother, not me. She belonged to him, not me. And in that moment I decided that I hated him. And I rarely hated anyone. Even before this moment, I had only mildly disliked him. And throughout my life I've only really felt annoyance and curiosity towards him. I did not like to share. All my life I had had to share my father with him, yet I still never really hated him. But now… now I hated him with everything I had. Maybe my father would insist on allowing him to live, but I wouldn't care. Before it was all over, I decided I would be the one to end his miserable life and take back everything he had taken from me.

* * *

Please review!!! And check out my other story, **Clary's Diary**!


End file.
